Thin Files
by Utterly Ostentatious
Summary: During the last years of John's time in the SAS he had a friend named Ben Daniels. What happens when the son of John, who Ben could never find, shows up on his SAS doorstep- startling him and his unit? Kinda AU- focuses on time in the SAS. ONESHOT


A/N2: **So y'all this is my first Alex Rider story! And it actually started as a oneshot and it is now a multi-chaptered fic. So here's the first chapter of **_**Thin Files!**_

**Enjoy!**

** A/N1: And I don't own Alex Rider- if I did K-Unit would have WAY more air time!**

Everyone in Alex's third grade class watched, slightly confused, as a redheaded woman dropped the small blond boy off. Mrs. Lee, the teacher, walked up to him.

"Hello Alex." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Lee." He replied. Mrs. Lee stepped back, a little surprised.

"I looked at your name tag ma'am." He said rolling his eyes slightly.

"O-oh of course" She stuttered, "Was that your sister who dropped you off?"

"No." He said simply and walked towards the other children. Even though she wanted to keep talking to this child she knew he'd find a way to get out of it.

She'd figured that since he was Ian Rider's nephew he couldn't be normal. And all the teachers at this school knew a dismissal when they saw one. There was no way she was going to keep this from the rest of the staff. But Mrs. Lee was wrenched out of her musings by a worried parent, lost and confused.

Tom Harris was a very observant child for all of his nine years of life. And as he watched the new kid, who had apparently been homeschooled up until now,** (just go with it please)** he was sure Sam wasn't going to like this.

As Alex walked over, Tom stepped up before anyone else could and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Tom, Tom Harris." Recently he had been going through a James Bond obsession.

Alex smirked, and said, "Alex, Alex Rider." Tom's eyes popped open right along side with his jaw. This kid was rich! Everyone knew who the Riders were and they all knew that Ian had a nephew living with him. But no one had thought he'd be so young!

Tom got over his surprise quickly and responded, "Your name sounds better than mine, though."

Alex smirked again and said, "I get that a lot."

Unfortunately, Sam chose this moment to make his entrance. "So I heard you got no parents. Must not have wanted you huh?" He asked with obvious malicious intent. One other thing that could be said about Sam Atherson, he could be smart. This was one of those times; Mrs. Lee had her hands full with a worried parent who couldn't find the right classroom.

As Alex retorted Tom's jaw, along with all the others there to watch, once again dropped.

"I do believe that is _none_ of your business." As Alex turned on his heel to ask Mrs. Lee where the bathroom was, Tom couldn't help but think that Alex had a very interesting life ahead of him.

Jack watched as Alex came through the front door. _'No nine year old child should be that thoughtful.'_ She thought, '_But then again, he __**is**__ Ian's nephew.'_

"Alex, what's wrong?" Jack asked him.

"Jack what happened to my parents?" He responded, seemingly unaware of the question he had been asked.

Jack sighed, she had known this was coming, and strangely enough so had Ian. It was one of the things that Jack didn't have to tell him. So they had prepared.

"They died in an plane crash, Alex." Knowing he'd want something else.

"Do you think that they… that they wanted me?" He asked Jack in the smallest voice she had ever heard him use.

Jack dropped onto her knees in front of him, "Of course they did! And they loved you! Just like I do." Jack was astonished, this child surprised her at every corner.

"Can you tell me about my dad, Jack?" Alex inquired.

"Sure thing buddy, come here." She sat down on the couch and Alex curled up right next to her.

"Let me think…Oh that's right! Your father John Rider was in the SAS. And his name was Cougar. He was-" Jack was interrupted.

"I thought you said his name was John?"

"It was, but in the SAS you get animal codenames and John's was Cougar." Jack explained.

"Then can I be Cub, you know like a cougar cub?" Alex looked up at her questioningly. And she couldn't say no, just seeing the childish gleam in his eye was pushing her over the edge.

"Of course you can."

Five years later-

K-unit was pissed. No that was an understatement. They were so pissed they wanted to push someone off a cliff; namely the kid they were going to have to babysit.

Well except for Eagle, he was just excited that he wouldn't be the youngest anymore.

While waiting for the kid to show up (they all knew he wouldn't want to leave his credit cards behind) Eagle and Snake were playing cards and let's just say Eagle couldn't play to save his life.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut the hell up!" Thank the stars for Fox and his temper.

"OK look, none of us want him here and he probably doesn't want to be here either, so just ignore him an he'll get the message." Wolf cut in. Snake and Eagle nodded, looking apprehensive while Fox sent him a look that clearly said he didn't agree, but he didn't say anything.

Wolf got up and started walking to the Sergeants hut. As he got closer he noticed something strange, there was no noise coming from the hut. Normally the Sarge would be giving himself a hypothetical sore throat yelling at the new trainees. Weird.

Wolf knocked and got a rough 'Come in'. He stepped in and quickly saluted him in front of the desk. Before he could ask where the kid was he saw the dangerous smirk on the Sergeants face. Uh oh.

He swept his gaze around the room quickly and settled on the corner covered in shadows.

A boy stepped out of the shadows and Wolf had to keep himself from jumping.

The kid was blond, had cold brown eyes, handsome features (not that they would help, Wolf thought), and a blank face. He couldn't have been younger than sixteen.

"wolf," The Sergeant started, the smirk still playing around his lips. "This is Cub. As you know he will be staying with you and your unit for a while."

He gave Wolf a very thin file, which Wolf suspected was on Cub, he gripped it into his hand to save for later.

The Sergeant dismissed them and even the kid stood at attention; the Sergeant blinked, his way of showing surprise, and kicked them out.

On the walk back to their hut Wolf noticed that he stayed in the shadows by instinct. Odd. What kind of situation would make that an instinct? Wolf dismissed it as hiding from his rich daddy. After all, that was the only thing he could be. (A/n: wolf you have so much to learn…*chuckles*)

The kid lagged behind as they go closer to the hut. If Wolf had looked behind him he would have seen the brat (in his opinion) taking note of anything and everything of importance. But he didn't, and figured he was just scared. There was a good reason for that; noise was pouring out from the windows and out the door.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day." The kid nodded and followed Wolf as he stepped into the "house". He made no sound that Wolf could detect so he knew he would have to say something; as a side note, his unit was lacking in the area of surveillance expertise.

He cleared his throat and his unit looked at him startled. Wolf, and the kid, noticed that none of the men saw where he was. Double-oh-nothing, as Wolf had dubbed him, smirked, while Wolf was, obviously, getting more and more pissed at the kid and his unit.

Wolf beckoned him forward and said, "This is the kid we're babysitting." He sneered at him.

"Actually, not exactly." The kid said with only annoyance in his voice and on his face.

"And what does that mean?" Snake asked merely curious.

"It means I can take care of myself." He replied firmly, turning to put his smaller bag on the thing masquerading as a bed.

"Then why were you put in this unit?" Eagle persisted.

"Will you be put in a tank with a man-of-war by some psycho if you don't know?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Yes." Eagle replied with a grin threatening to break out. The kid raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him.

"You know, the Sergeant! The big black intimidating man who has it in for every single one of us!"

"You want the truth?" He asked.

"What have I been asking for, for the past five minuets!" He replied, getting more and more riled up.

The kid smirked, which looked completely at home on his face, slightly scaring the soldiers who were in denial.

"Alright, here we go," He paused, rubbing his hands together.

"Well I work for MI6, and I just got back from my most recent mission, actually my third, and they decided I need more training." Here he stopped gauging their reactions. And he wasn't disappointed.

"You, working for MI6? Ha! Yeah right!"

"I don't know, Wolf, it could be true…"

"If it is true…what's my middle name?"

"Alan."

"Nope…wait, no that's right!"

All of a sudden Fox stood up. Even though he hadn't said anything, Cub's gaze shot to him looking for something. Paranoid much?

Once the rest of the unit noticed he wasn't paying attention to them, they quieted down and just watched. Well Eagle had pulled popcorn from somewhere so he was eating that too.

Fox walked over to Cub and peered at him closely.

"John?" He asked quietly. As he saw the kid's eyes widen he knew he was right.

"How did you know that?" Cub demanded in that same soft, no nonsense voice, uncannily like the Sergeants.

"So you are him! Do you know how fucking long I looked for you! Do you!" By then he had begin to speak in a mix of what sounded like German and English. Fox was talking so fast no one knew what he was saying.

"Wait…_you're_ Ben!" Cub said grinning from ear to ear.

Even though all of the men in the hut were as strait as an arrow, the raw beauty of that smile took their breath away. It was as if the energy put into the normal amount of smiles was squished into this one grin.

Ben stopped ranting, and spoke in German to Cub. "Sie sind John' s-Sohn? Wer heiratete er? Helen? Mit und wem wuchsen Sie auf? Erklären Sie mir alles einfach!"(1) The rest of the unit didn't expect him to answer in kind.

"Ja I' m John' s-Sohn. Und ja heiratete er Helen. I' m-Beweis! Und Sie kennen Ian? Er hob mich an, aber er starb letzte Woche… Das Erklären Ihnen alles würde dauern zu lang…"(2)

"Ummm I have a few questions… How do you know him? And who _are_ you?" Eagle was unnaturally sober.

"I'd like to know that, myself." There's Snake. Now all we need is-

"Answer. Now." Ahh there's Wolf.

**Okay y'all this is the first chapter! I don't think this will be a very long multi-chapter story though…we'll see! But yeah…so JUST GOT BACK FROM THE BEACH! And I have a question for y'all- and if you want to answer it you have to review! So here it is: You all know what midgets are** **correct? And I'm not being racist or anything, but as a baby are they smaller or the same size as non-midget babies?**

** As most or you know REVEIWS ARE LOVE!**

(1)- You are John's son? Who did he marry? Helen? And who did you grow up with? Just tell me everything!

(2)- Yes I'm John's son. And yes he did marry Helen. I'm proof! And you do know Ian? He raised me, but he died last week... Telling you everything would take too long...


End file.
